


Neopolitan

by Stiby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiby/pseuds/Stiby
Summary: Neo está sola, siempre lo ha estado. Sabe desenvolverse por sí misma, no hay ningún problema, aunque sería precioso poder compartir ese trozo de pan, ¿verdad?No tiene spoilers ni TW, puede entenderse sin haber visto la serie.Basado en la canción One Thing.
Kudos: 2





	Neopolitan

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os gusten mis headcanon.

La niña estaba sola, sentada en las escaleras de un local abandonado. A sus pies, escrito con letra infantil y desigual, un pequeño cartón húmedo de lluvia y mal recortado rezaba: "No tengo familia, una ayuda para comer. Gracias." Al lado del cartón había un platito de porcelana con varias monedas, que había atraído a un curioso gato callejero que no dejaba de darle con la pata para escuchar el tintineo del metal.

Ella se había puesto de pie para bajar a acariciarlo, aunque eso suponía salir del poco abrigo que el tejadillo del soportal podía ofrecerle. Pero hacía muchos días que no se acercaba ningún gato por allí y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Contó las monedas mientras rascaba las orejas del felino, y dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa de tranquilidad. Había suficiente para comprar una barra de pan caliente en el mercado. Si se daba prisa, podría llegar antes de que cerrasen. No tenía ganas de empaparse bajo la lluvia, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo, cogió el plato vacío con una mano y con la otra se puso el cartón sobre la cabeza. Luego echó a andar calle abajo.

El gato la siguió durante un rato, maullando y pasando alegremente entre sus pies, amenazando con hacerla tropezar. A la chica no le molestó.

En el mercado siempre era igual. La gente miraba de reojo y cuchucheaba. La niña sólo tenía una muda de ropa, así que iba un poco sucia. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía hacer mucho más que intentar limpiarla de vez en cuando. Soñaba con una vida en la que pudiese cambiarse de ropa cada día, en cualquier momento en que lo necesitase. Soñaba con que nadie la mirase de reojo ni la juzgase; con un futuro en el que pasar desapercibida. Pero los comentarios sobre la ropa no le molestaban tanto, los peores eran sobre sus intenciones; la mayoría de la gente, sin conocerla de nada, asumía que quería robarles. Ella se ponía nerviosa al escucharlos, porque en realidad sólo quería comer.

Llegó al puesto del cruce, que vendía bollos y pan, y esperó a que terminasen de pedir dos señoras que estaban allí antes que ella. Mientras tanto, observó los precios hasta encontrar la barra más barata. Cuando le llegó el turno, la tendera le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres algo, chica?

Asintió con la cabeza y señaló, tímida, la cesta de barras de pan.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagarla?

Volvió a asentir y seleccionó con cuidado las monedas necesarias para cubrir el gasto. Se las ofreció a la mujer, pero las mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que no llegase a cogerlas. Sin decir nada más, la tendera le ofreció la barra, envuelta en un pequeño papel plastificado. La niña le dio las monedas, cogió el pan con rapidez y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras sonreía un poquito. Enseguida se dio media vuelta y se alejó calle abajo, como si tuviese prisa por llegar a algún lado.

—¡De nada, eh! —gritó la mujer al aire. La interpelada llegó a escucharlo, pero no se giró para comprobar si le decía a ella. Ya sabía que sí. Solían decirle ese tipo de cosas.

No se alejó demasiado del mercado para comer. Sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes, porque la comida del estómago no podían quitársela a una. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca de una fuente de la que solía beber agua, y se hizo un bocadillo con media barra de pan y un trozo de jamón seco que guardaba. Estaba caliente y riquísimo y después de comerlo le dieron ganas de dormir. El gato se le había subido al regazo y ronroneaba.

No solía atreverse a dormir donde mucha gente podía verla, así que fue en busca de uno de sus rincones favoritos de la ciudad mientras se guardaba el poco pan que había sobrado en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Una suerte que le viniese un par de tallas grande, porque el bulto casi no se notaba y las manos quedaban prácticamente cubiertas por las mangas si las dejaba colgar de los lados. Cuando llegó al lugar que buscaba, ya llovía mucho y estaba tan mojada que le chorreaba el pelo. Las partes negras brillaban como obsidiana y las rosas parecían un chicle masticado, por culpa del viento que lo había alborotado. Se sacudió como si ella misma fuese un gato y muchas gotas de agua salieron en todas direcciones.

Puso el cartón en el suelo para tumbarse encima, aunque en realidad todo estaba tan mojado que habría dado igual. Al menos el gato le daría algo de calor, pensó. Entonces, como buscando contradecirla, un rayo cruzó el cielo y poco después le siguió el trueno; un sonido tan alto que indicaba que el grueso de la tormenta no podía tardar más de unos minutos en alcanzarla.

La niña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada con el mundo. El gato maulló cuando dejó de hacerle caso para mirar al amenazante cielo como si quisiera echarle un pulso.

Entonces unos pasos chapoteantes se les acercaron por detrás. Antes de que pudiese ponerse en pie y echar a correr, algo se interpuso entre sus ojos y las amenazantes nubes negras. Todo se volvió blanco y rosa, y se fue la luz casi del todo. Tardó un poco en entender lo que ocurría. Luego se giró para enfrentar al chico de tez pálida, sombrero negro y cabello naranja que le había puesto un paraguas encima para protegerla de la lluvia.

—Hola —dijo él, con una voz un poco aguda—. ¿Estás sola?

A la niña no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero en esa ocasión algo le movió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras hacía un gesto de indiferencia con las manos, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Estaba muy sola, la verdad, gracias por preguntar.

El joven solo le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para alejarse por donde había venido. La chica se apresuró a cogerle por la manga y cerrar el paraguas para ofrecérselo de vuelta.

—Te lo regalo —le respondió él, pero antes de seguir andando pareció tener una idea y se volvió de nuevo hacia la jovencita—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La verdad es que la chica era mayor de lo que parecía, porque era muy bajita y delgada, y además estaba mojada y sucia. Por eso el chico se sorprendió cuando se colocó el paraguas bajo el brazo, alzó una mano abierta y luego cuatro dedos más.

—¿9? —se extrañó—. Entonces sólo te saco dos. A lo mejor puedes trabajar ya. Madame Úrsula busca personas que cosan, ¿sabes coser?

La joven negó con la cabeza, no había cosido en la vida, pero sonrió un poquito e hizo un gesto hacia él con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, antes de señalarse a sí misma.

—¿Que yo te enseñe? —interpretó el chico del sombrero; y ella asintió con vehemencia—. No sé coser, pero si vienes a vivir con nosotros puedo enseñarte a pelear.

Lo dijo con tal orgullo que a la interesada le pareció que era un trato justo. Se buscaría la vida para aprender a coser si era el precio a pagar por un techo. Asintió de nuevo y dio un par de palmadas suaves para mostrar su entusiasmo. El chico soltó una risita.

—¿No sabes hablar? —se extrañó de pronto—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Roman.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras negaba por la cabeza; toda su postura expresaba una resignación infantil mezclada con un enfado tan primario que casi parecía cómico. Él se rió un poco, el aliento formando nubes de vaho bajo la fría lluvia.

—¿Qué te parece Neopolitan? Podrías llamarte así, porque pareces un helado de los de fresa, vainilla y chocolate. Neo —paladeó— para los amigos.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿No los has probado? ¡Están buenísimos! Le pediremos uno también a Madame Úrsula.

Ella lo sopesó un rato y después asintió despacio, levantando un pulgar en gesto de aprobación. Luego se frotó los brazos, del hombro al codo, abrazándose a sí misma.

Él asintió, pensativo.

—Tienes razón, ahora hace mucho frío. Mejor un chocolate caliente.

FIN

**Muchas gracias por leer. Recuerda dejar un comentario si te ha gustado. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
